Hasta el final
by Beamish
Summary: Silena y Charles sabían lo que hacían; por eso, ellos escogieron cómo morir.


_Este fic participa en el Reto "Frases Literarias" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"._

**La saga de Percy Jackson y cualquier cosa que se relacione con su mundo pertenece a Rick Riordan. No se obtiene ningún beneficio económico por esta historia.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta el final<strong>

Aunque muchos pensaran lo contrario, Silena Beuregard sabía perfectamente lo que hacía cuando tomó la armadura de Clarisse para guiar a la cabaña de Ares a la guerra. Después de todo, había tenido demasiado tiempo para pensarlo. Su fiereza al luchar contra el Drakon, inclusive sin alguna posibilidad de derrotarlo, no había sido un impulso caprichoso para alcanzar más rápido el punto de su muerte. No era estúpida.

Y Charlie jamás se lo hubiera perdonado.

Porque a pesar de su gran fortaleza, su decisión y su firmeza, Charles tenía ese corazón bondadoso que tanto la conquistó y le enseñó a superarse. Aunque dolía, aunque parecía como si quisieran arrancarle el cuerpo a pedazos cada vez que le recordaban que había muerto, Silena se levantó. Quizá tambaleante como un niño pequeño, tal vez con miedo e inseguridades como un cachorrito perdido en un lugar desconocido, pero lo había hecho. _Gracias a él. _

«_Cariño, ¿es que no te das cuenta de cuán fuerte y maravillosa es tu historia?» _le había preguntado su madre en algún momento pasado de su vida. Por fin lo entendía. Afrodita parecía adorarla, aun si la forma en la que la miraba se parecía a la de alguien que entendía que había llegado el momento de cortar la rosa que con tanto empeño cultivó. Y tal vez –ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento– su madre siempre había sabido cuál era su destino. _Debía haberlo visto. _

Aun así, Silena no se arrepentía de su última decisión sobre la tierra. Se había equivocado, pero también había hecho todo lo que estaba entre sus manos para arreglarlo. Y algún día, cuando pudiera encontrarse con Charlie para disculparse y decirle cuánto lo sentía, estaba segura de que él la recibiría con los brazos abiertos y esa hermosa sonrisa.

Silena nunca pensó en morir por Charlie, pero cuando el Drakon destruyó su cuerpo, se alegró profundamente de que su último pensamiento estuviera dedicado solo a él.

«_Gracias a los dioses por permitirme conocerlo. Gracias, mamá. Ahora lo comprendo. Veo a Charlie…»_

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

El problema con los campos Elíseos es que, en ocasiones, toda esa tranquilidad podía ser aburrida. No es que Charles se quejara, vamos, claro que no. Era solo que, después de toda una vida acostumbrada a la emoción y la batalla, adaptarse a la calma podía ser muy duro. Sin embargo, si existía algo que caracterizaba a Beckendorf, sin duda era su paciencia. Había aprendido eso en las fraguas, donde la soledad, el golpeteo de un metal chocando contra otro, y el perfeccionamiento de un arma, le habían forjaron algo más que sus músculos: también la importancia del amor en cualquier cosa de su vida.

De su padre había entendido que las cosas tenían que hacerse con cuidado, con paciencia y con calma para que éstas resultaran perfectas; con la ayuda de su madre halló el amor en cualquier cosa que elaborara, aun si no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Con Silena aprendió a transmitir y a luchar por todo aquello que había construido, incluyendo su amor por ella.

«_Estoy esperando a alguien»_ le había dicho a Nico cuando éste apareció frente a él, preguntándole si renacería «_Aunque de verdad espero que se tarde mucho tiempo»_.

Él realmente esperaba que se tardara. Por eso, cuando miraba alrededor de los campos Elíseos, no la buscaba. Prefería esperar por el día en el que ella llegara por su propia cuenta, sabiendo que si estaba allí, era porque así lo había decidido. Charles había escogido cómo morir, y esperaba que Silena también lo hiciera.

Y cuando un día despertó (_no podía dar un número de días; era difícil deducirlo cuando habías dejado de contrarlos),_ y supo que Silena estaría de nuevo a su lado, él estiró su mano para tocar la otra –aquella que difería tanto con la suya; mientras que la de él era callosa, la de ella era suave–. Se sonrieron. Entonces, Charlie dijo las palabras que durante tanto había estado reservado solo para ella.

—Te estaba esperando, Silena… sabía que llegarías a mi lado.

* * *

><p><em>«Andábamos sin buscarnos pero sabiendo que andábamos para encontrarnos…»<em>

—Rayuela. Julio Cortázar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta el final<strong>

[Viñeta]

_**Beamish, noviembre del 2014**_

Muchas gracias por tomarse unos minutos para leer.


End file.
